An instrument known as a speculum is frequently used to dilate or enlarge cavities in the human body for medical examination or operation. Specula for vaginal examination purposes generally comprise parts that are inserted into the vagina to spread and dilate the vaginal walls, connected at a base or handle with a locking mechanism, and may include lights, suction devices, comfortable padding, absorbent material or other attachments as necessary for the specific task, and may be coated with a lubricating gel or anesthetic.
For applications such as postpartum suturing procedures, where the operator has to have a clear view of and access to the vaginal walls in order to effectively perform suturing, the devices used entail hooks or traction mechanisms to dilate and pull the vaginal walls into position. Where this is not practicable, the operator will use the fingers of one or both hands to dilate the vaginal for examination and then hold one or more fingers of one hand in place as a guide for suturing while unable to see the actual suturing location. The fingers of one or both hands are then used again to dilate the vagina to inspect the suturing result. When training students, the trainer may use their fingers to dilate the vagina while the student performs suturing, requiring both student and trainer to assume constrained postures for extended periods. This use of potentially painful or damaging hooks or traction devices, poor or no visibility of the operating area, and constrained postures and hand positions often result in a protracted and difficult procedure for both the patient and the operator or student and trainer. This has a corresponding effect on the suturing results, sometimes necessitating resuturing.
Due to the abovementioned difficulties associated with examination or operation of the vagina, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vaginal speculum that provides a clearer, less obstructed view of the area to be examined, sutured or operated on that facilitates the suturing process, and which is furthermore easier to handle. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a vaginal speculum that facilitates examination or operation without the additional use of hooks or of the fingers of the operator or trainer. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a vaginal speculum that retains the anterior vaginal wall, thereby supporting the bladder, to permit an unobstructed view and access for examination, suturing or operation.